


Sick (Part 3)

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123





	Sick (Part 3)

Percy's Pov

I was so faking.

I had thrown up, but only because I'd seen Madi outside the bathroom window and gotten so scared I got sick. She was back to spying on me and freaking me out. 

"He's in here. He just got sick."

"Ouch! Definetelt a fever."

Or, maybe I was actually sick.

"He was fine when we fell asleep doing homework."

"Oh, that's why he's hot. He's next to a furnace. Come on, help me move him."

I kept my eyes closed as Will and Annabeth moved me.

"He feels fine-ish. Just make sure he gets a lot of water and food." "Thanks Will."

Once Will left Annabeth sat next to me.

"Come here Seaweed Brain."

She pulled me into a hug and I buried my face in her shirt.

"Are parents even allowed to hate their kids?" I sniffed. "I don't even think my mom rememebers my own name."

Annabeth sighed.

"I don't know. But someone needs to talk to Sally. She can't treat you like this."


End file.
